


The Mandalorian Photo Collages

by ReBeL93



Series: My Photo Collages [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 40s AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alien!Baby Yoda, Aliens, Dad!Mando, Gen, ManDadlorian, Roswell Crash, indian motorcycle with sidecar, mando's helmet is a custom motorcycle helmet, roswell alien au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReBeL93/pseuds/ReBeL93
Summary: The Child | Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian | Din Djarin. The Mandalorian Photo Collages and Fic Ideas.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian & The Asset, The Mandalorian & The Child
Series: My Photo Collages [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683019
Kudos: 17





	1. The Child and The Mandalorian

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! These are my Mando photo edits. I post these on my tumblr (racheld93) as I make them and this will be updated sporadically as an idea strikes. Most of these are ideas I hope to write one day, so enjoy and if any of them inspire your own art or fics please be sure to tag, credit, ask permission and such so I can be sure to see it!
> 
> With Love, R

The Mandalorian edit #1: just a general collage of them.


	2. 40s Roswell Alien AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien!Baby Yoda. Dad!Mando. Roswell Crash.

The Mandalorian edit #2 (two versions cause I love them both):

Roswell, New Mexico, July 1947

Wherein Din “Mando” Djarin has been traveling all around North America to ease his mind after his years served during the Second World War and as he’s passing through New Mexico he witnesses an extraordinary crash landing of an unknown object.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (racheld93)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love so tell me what you think!
> 
> With Love, R


End file.
